Such a superconductive magnet is known from the European patent application EP 0 350 264. The known superconductive magnet comprises a superconductive quench protected coil. The quench protected coil includes several layers of superconductive wire co-wound with copper stabiliser wires. A strip of electrically conductive foil is located between adjacent layers of wire. This configuration provides an improved quench propagation.